Fixing A Broken Heart
by SephShadowsxoxo
Summary: Anton Mercer and Elsa Randall is going to be married. But Anton get jealous to Tommy again. How will they fix such a problem? Complete. Please review!:


"**Fixing a broken heart"**

**Disclaimer: I only own the concept and I rest belong to Saban.**

**Author's Note: Anton Mercer and Elsa Randall is gonna be married. But Anton get jealous to Tommy again. How will they fix such a problem? Complete. Please review.**

"**Elsa, I-I'm sorry."; he follows her who was trampling over her room. She turns to face him with her hands on her hips.**

"**So you are now?";she yelled and turned to let out her suitcase off her wardrobe. Pull out every dress in her closet and throw them in her suitcase in a harsh way.**

"**I'm sorry, I just thought you and Tommy are-";**

"**Here we go again?";she screamed at his face as she walk toward the door with her suitcase.**

" **Please don't leave."; he beg and feel on her knees as he hold her hand.**

" **Anton, you are my fiancé, you know that I love you! You!. Five days -Five days and we'll be married. Trent even agreed that I'm gonna be his step-mum. And do you know how much he made me happy that day?"; she scoff. "And now., look.,, you just destroy that very relationship"; she continued and pushes him aside.**

" **Elsa."; he stand and he pulled her hand which made her stop.**

" **Here! Take this, give that to someone who is worth it!"; as she pulls out her engagement ring and hand it over to Anton.**

**He follows her until she reached the front door . It's like she hesitate to even go out.**

" **Please."; he pleaded. She stop on that very word. As she closes her eyes to think.**

" _**Oh, Anton."; she thought. **_**She shook her head and called a taxi. She have a one last look at him before she got inside the cab. And was gone to somewhere Anton didn't know.**

** Unfortunately, Trent was walking on the street and saw Elsa take the taxi. He run towards the house and to see his father sitting down the porch. His face buried on his hands.**

" **Dad, Where is Mum- I mean Elsa going?"; he tried to tease his dad and sat beside him.**

" **I don't know."**

" **What do you mean you don't know Dad?"**

** He stand and go inside. He kick the door and threw the vase. He didn't notice the ring fall when he collapses on the couch. Trent gave a curious look towards his dad and pick up the ring that rolled on the floor.**

"**Dad, what's wrong?": he asked.**

" **It's because of me."; he confess. **

" **Why?"; he gave a look on the ring. " What happened?" ; he sat down beside him. **

" **Well, this is what happened"**

**(Sometime ago)**

** Elsa was in her office room busy with her papers for the school.**

" _**Meeting, tomorrow at 1 o' clock in the afternoon with the school board again. Aren't they gonna let go of me with that damn questions?"; she thought.**_** She was interrupted when someone opened the door. It was Tommy.**

" **How's the new principal?"; he asked with a smile.**

" **Oh, Tommy , How may I help you?"; she approaches him. And offered him a seat just near where he was standing.**

" **It's alright I won't stay long anyway."; he refuses to take a seat. " I came to give you this, a engagement gift for you two, and congratulations, sorry if it had taken too long to give it, You know what happened last time, Right?"; as he hand over the gift wrapped in blue decorated paper with a ribbon above it.**

"**Right, anyway, Thank you, no doubt Tommy, still Anton pick you up as a best man for the wedding."; they laugh.**

" **I must go now."; Tommy gave her a hug. Elsa though puzzled why he did, she returned a the warm embraced. As they parted. They were surprised to see Anton standing on the door.**

" **I've seen enough!"; he darted out of the room.**

" **Tommy, I'm sorry."; she tries to apologize for him.**

" **This is the second time."; he gave a sigh.**

" **I can handle him, I'll talk to Anton."; she lead him to the door.**

" **I'll see you tomorrow.";**

** She closes the door. Make her way on Anton's office. As she reached the room, Anton gave Elsa a glare.**

" **Oh, Anton."; **

" **You two done it again!"; he yelled.**

" **Done? It's just a hug, and stop overreacting will yah?."; she tried to say a calm as possible.**

" **Elsa, you will never understand."; he says stares at her.**

" **Anton you being insensitive." ; she became serious.**

" **Insensitive?, no!, It's you who are!, You just let him get close to you when it's five days and we'll be married!";his voice alarmed her.**

"**Don't you raise you voice in front of me, just like that Anton."; she warned him. Pointing her finger.**

" **I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you."; **

" **You just did!"; she takes a seat on one of the chairs in his office " I'm tired of this, all of this."; she continued as a tear rolled on her cheek. Anton sat beside her.**

"**You know for the first time, that kiss was an accident and then you nearly killed him, thanks to your son he's there, second, just a hug? Your jealousness is going is way too far!.";she continued as she faced him.**

" **He save you, You could've fallen in love with him.";**

"**It's no point talking to you anymore."; she glanced away and took deep breath. " I'm out of here."; she stands and making her way out of his sight.**

"**Elsa, I-I'm sorry."; he follows her who was trampling over her room. She turns to face him with her hands on her hips.**

"**So you are now!"; she yelled and turned to she let out her suitcase off her wardrobe. Pull out every dress in her closet and throw them in her suitcase in a harsh way.**

"**I'm sorry, I just thought you and Tommy are-";**

" **Here we go again!"; she screamed at his face as she walk toward the door with her suitcase.**

" **Please don't leave."; he beg and feel on her knees as he hold her hand.**

" **Anton, you are my fiancé, you know that I love you! You!. Five days -Five days and we'll be married. Trent even agreed that I'm gonna be his step-mum. And do you know how much he made me happy that day?"; she scoff. "And now., look.,, you just destroy that very relationship"; she continued and pushes him aside.**

" **Elsa."; he stand and he pulled her hand which made her stop.**

" **Here! Take this, give that to someone who is worth it!"; as she pulls out her engagement ring and hand it over to Anton.**

**(Present day)**

" **I'll go find her."; he stands from his very seat and opened the door. Cold breeze pass on his face. Rain pouring down. **_**Elsa, where might she be? He thought.**_

** Anton was going to go out in the rain. When Trent gave him an umbrella.**

" **Do you wanna get sick before the wedding?"; he gave his dad a smile as he handle the umbrella.**

** Anton hailed a taxi. He don't know where to start. Until he thought of a place. Maybe just maybe she's there.**

" **To Reefside High."; he told the driver and head his way to Reefside.**

**-Haley's Cybercafe—**

"**Hey, Conner my man! How are you these days?."; Ethan welcomes him as he got inside the café.**

" **Like College is freaking me out."; he complained. " Hey, Babe."; Conner tried to tease Kira. He knows how much she'll react on the word " babe".**

" **You will never change, do yah?"; she groaned.**

" **Did you even change?, you look like the old- Kira Ford";**

" **Oh shut up!"; she rolled her eyes. **

** Their morphers beep. Though the gems we're gone. They can still communicate with it. Pretty cool thing huh?**

"_**Guys?"; **_**a sound of a very familiar voice.**

"**Hey Trent? You okay? You sound kinda worried."; Kira told him.**

" _**You gotta help me out.";**_** he speaks in a low voice. **_**" Help me find Elsa."**_

" **No problem Bro!"; Ethan.**

_**Thanks guys, Meet you there.**_

**-Reefside High-**

** Rain was still pouring down. Anton arrived at Reefside. He directly made his way to the Principal's Office. Hoping that she is there. He rushed to the door and found that it was lock.**

" **Elsa? Are you there?"; he tried to call her. **

" **She isn't there you know?"; It was Tommy, who appeared out of nowhere.**

" **Tommy, I-I'm so sorry. If I never should've reacted then-."; he apologizes but Tommy interrupted those.**

" **Anton, I understand."; he pat on Anton's shoulders. " I forgive you already."; he smiled at him.**

" **Tommy, thank you, you've been a good friend besides all of what happened.";**

" **Anton, Don't lose hope. You will find her."; he let him go and Anton rushed outside. His blue eyes are now in tears. He'd tried to fight the fear but he couldn't. **

"_**I must find her, and I will."; he thought.**_** As he took another taxi and head to the city.**

" **Guys, we've been searching at any possible place she would go, but she's not there!"; Conner blurted his complains all out.**

" **I can't go any further anymore, my legs are aching. I'm so sorry, Trent."; Kira says in a rather sweet way besides trying to stand still. Ethan was silent. He doesn't want to make Trent disappointed.**

** Trent called his dad on his phone. Hoping that she was now found.**

" **Hey Dad?"; he called.**

" _**Hey son**_**." ;Anton replied.**

" **Dad, we've been searching ,yet Elsa isn't found."; he says with dismay.**

" _**Trent, take a rest. I'll find her.";**_** and then Anton hung the phone.**

"**Guys, thank you, for everything, lets- just go home."; he turned to them. They said their goodbyes and go home.**

**-City Streets-**

** It's around 6:00 pm. Anton is tired and much exhausted. He saw a bar, more like a restaurant anyway but he didn't mind. All he can think of is a nice cold beer to help him eased the pain and so does fear. **

** He enters the bar, soothing song was played that filled the place. Anton goes to the bartender.**

" **Beer please!."; he divulge. The bartender can easily see the anxiety that filled Anton's face.**

" **So?, what's the dilemma?"; he asked as he handled over the beer.**

** He drown himself with it before he answered his question.**

" **I've been searching, searching for a woman."; he exclaimed to the bartender. **

" **Oh, love problem."; he smiled. " What does she look like? Maybe I could help you out?";**

** Anton immediately took his wallet and opened it. Letting the bartender see her beautiful face in the picture.**

" **Wait."; the bartender eyebrows meet.**

"**You have seen her!"; Anton's stands and shook the bartender. He is filled with hope.**

"**I think so but ,what is she wearing anyway?"; he asked.**

" **Uhmm, grey sweater, brown jacket, black pants and a scarf, black sandals."; he thought.**

" **Is- Is the woman you've been searching?"; the bartender says calmly as he stared someone sitting on one of the tables.**

** Anton turned around and found her there. Drowning herself with a wine. Her suitcase just beside the table.**

" **How long is she been here?"; Anton turned to asked the bartender in a low voice.**

" **She's been here since like 2:00 pm."; he tells him honestly.**

" **She's been crying and and just a while ago she ordered a wine. Then just now before you have arrived ,I told her to stop cause she's drunk but she won't listen";**

"**Here, the payment for this and hers. Thank you."; as he wrote on his check book and gave the piece of paper to the bartender.**

** He walk towards where she was. He pause for awhile as a song was played. **

There was nothing say the day you left

I just filled a suitcase full of regrets

I hailed a taxi in the rain

looking for some place to ease the pain

Then like an answered prayer

i turned around and found you there

You really know where start (you really know where to start)

fixing a broken heart

you really know what to do

your emotional tools

can cure any fool

whose dreams have fallen apart

fixing a broken heart

**He turn to see the bartender beside the deejay. The bartender gave him a nod which might say. " Go, you can do it."**

**He replied him with a nod and go beside her. She was going to drink another shot of wine but Anton slowly put it down. **

" **That's enough."; he says as he moved the glass of wine away.**

" **A.. Anton?"; she muttered.**

" **Let's go home."; he grabbed her suitcase but Elsa put it down.**

" **No, You leave me alone!"; she insisted.**

" **I won't leave you alone like this."; he hold her hand.**

" **As if you care!"; she let go off him. The people gaze at them for her voice was so loud.**

" **I care! Because I love you!."; he explained. She get her suitcase and tried to walk out but she's drunk, she stumbled on one of the tables but Anton catch her, preventing her to fall and hit the floor. Elsa didn't mind the suitcase fall and wrapped her arms around him. Their eyes met and their lips was an inch away.**

" **Elsa, you drunk."; he said in romantic way.**

" **No, Anton, I-I'm not."; she kissed him and collapsed. Anton carried her , a person get the suitcase and give it to him.**

**Fixing a broken heart….**

** The song ended and Anton successfully go out the bar. Called a taxi and head somewhere.**

** The taxi arrived at the house near the beach. It was around 8: 00 and the rain stop pouring down. Anton gave the fare and go out and carried Elsa. It was their rest house, he got the keys in his hands and opened the door. He is quite on a hard time for Elsa was also with him. He put her on the couch. Anton held a deep breath. Elsa was still unconscious.**

" **Elsa, I love you."; he says as he sit down and caresses' her cheek. He wiped away the hair that was on her face. He goes to the kitchen to get some warm water, and towel. He dip off the towel to the warm water, grip the towel and went to Elsa and pat on her face. **

" **Hope this will ease away the drunkenness in you."; **

" **A-Anton?"; she says as she regain consciousness.**

" **Hey, How do you feel?"; with a concerned voice as he help her to lean on the couch.**

" **Dizzy."; she groaned. She look away from his romantic glance. She's still upset on what he did, on what happened the early morning. Anton notice her reaction, he suddenly got this heavy feeling on his chest. **

" **Elsa."; he hold her hand ever-so- tightly and kiss it, letting it touch his face. " I-I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry."; tears rolled down on his cheeks, as he look down. Elsa turn and face him now. She felt that he's serious, that it those words are from his heart. She rest her hand on his shoulders. Anton look up to her.**

" **Anton, Just promise me that you will trust me no matter what happens. That you will put in your mind and in your heart that I will only love one man, and that's you ."; she smiled. Anton's face brightened when he heard those words from her.**

" **I promise. Just don't leave me again."; he stands and so did Elsa but slowly. Anton help her up.**

** And she lace her arms around his shoulders and he rest his hands on her hips. They're eyes met. Love filled the air and the couple kiss passionately. Anton could only think that he will never let go off her again.**

** As their lips parted. " I love you too, Anton."; she held a lovely smile.**

" **You heard me?"; he chuckled.**

"**I will listen to the man I love and I hope he will too?"; **

"**Of course I would."; they embraced again and was interrupted when someone opened the door.**

" **Dad?"; it was Trent who was surprised to see the view.**

" **Son, I thought you were already home?"; he asked.**

" **I can't sleep, I went for a walk on the beach when I see our rest house light was on so I thought somebody's here and there…"; he stammered and stop to see his Dad and fiancé staring sweetly at each other.**

" **I guess I'd better leave."; he groaned. He thought maybe Elsa didn't know how much effort he did just to find her.**

" **Oh, Come here Trent."; Elsa approaches Trent with arms wide open. Trent hurriedly go to her and embrace her so tight.**

"**Where have you been?, Me and the guys are searching everywhere for you and-.": she shushed him.**

"**Thank you, Trent dearest."; she smiled and go beside Anton.**

" **So, is there still a wedding?"; he teases them and handled him the engagement ring.**

" **Yes son."; he took it and held Elsa's hand and put it in her finger. " The wedding will happen, and it'll be a happy family."; they laughed.**

"**You would be starting to call her Mum now."; he reminds Trent.**

"**Yes Dad, Mum."; he turns to Elsa.**

" **Come here."; they hug and held a smile. Anton was now satisfied and so does Elsa and Trent. Trent gave them a space to be alone. They couple went to the balcony for fresh air. Holding hands.**

" **Love you,Mrs. Mercer."; they laughed.**

" **Love you more than you'll ever know, Anton. And the two let their minds flew away. And together they dream of what could be their future maybe on Reefside or any other places as long as they're together.**

**-They lived happily ever after-**

**THE END**

**-prdtfan14-**


End file.
